


The Best Practice Patient

by VlightPhase



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Book 3: Empire of Gold, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlightPhase/pseuds/VlightPhase
Summary: Nahri's apprentices at the hospital have a surprise for her.
Relationships: Jamshid e-Pramukh & Nahri e-Nahid
Kudos: 9





	The Best Practice Patient

Nahri entered the hospital’s recovery wing prepared to meet with her apprentices. A small flutter of excitement in her chest that she had students was still present, even though she had been working with them for months. Looking up, she met with eight identical grins on all of said apprentices faces, from Farah’s tall dark and narrow Ayaanle features to Luana’s lighter rounder shafit ones. And those two usually agreed on nothing. Nahri had taken to giving them tasks far away from one another whenever possible, if only to save everyone the distress of their arguments. Nahri didn’t miss how all eight were crowded around a single cot they seemed to be hiding from her. Odd, she could already see all of the three patients spending their recoveries in this wing. Suspicious she turned to Jamshid and narrowed her eyes at him.

“What?” He asked widening his eyes in faked innocence as if he wasn’t grinning with the others a moment ago.

Jun, son of a Turkharistani merchant, ever quiet and polite, cleared his throat, “we have a patient we’d like you to advise us on.”

At that Nahri’s students parted to reveal the table behind them.

They had arranged and cut fruit so that it formed a person with a melon head, pomegranate seed facial features, dates arranged for hair, orange torso, banana limbs, apricot hands and feet with grape fingers.

Grinning Jamshid explained, “You always have us practice techniques on fruit, it seemed appropriate to have a fruit patient.”

Nahri hid her own grin, “I’m amazed you’ve managed to keep him safe from Mishmish.”

“It was a struggle, but how could we not for a patient so in need of care.”

Nahri grinned for a moment then cleared her throat, “Absolutely, he needs a splint on his leg, incisions and stitches in his hands, and a hole or two drilled into the head. Let’s see how long we can keep our patient alive.”

By the end of the day the fruit patient had indeed lost hands and feet to Mishmish, hair and fingers to passing children, an arm to an unapologetic Subha, and the rest to the very doctors and healers in training assigned to keep him alive.


End file.
